The Difference Between Them
by CliffieMaster
Summary: 30 kisses challenge - Both redheads, both fiery and passionate. One humorous, one sweet. Sometimes they work; more often than not there's a distance, harsh and red and cold, and nothing can be done to salvage what could be. ::AxelKairi::
1. Wildfire

**Title**: Wildfire

**Author/Artist**: Riake (well, Cliffie here. :D)

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #3 - Jolt!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Well. :3 This is my first time attempting something like this -- from the 30kisses community on lj, of course -- as well as the first time writing for this particular pairing. Let's see how it goes, shall we? : FYI, this particular ficlet is AU.

* * *

Kairi always has coffee in the morning. It's her morning jolt.

When she stumbles out a bed, she's usually a mess: her hair is haphazard and sticking out everywhere, her clothes are rumpled and usually turned oddly, and she can't stop yawning. If she has enough time, she drinks a cup of coffee before getting in the shower. If she doesn't, she takes the mug in with her.

She's careful about her caffeine intake. She has two cups of coffee in the morning, and, if she's really tired that day, a third about midafternoon. But never any more than that. Without any, however, she can barely function throughout the day. It's her jolt, through and through.

She likes her life. It's nice, being an art student in university with her friends and living in an apartment for the first time in her eighteen years. She has fun both inside and outside the classroom, although she mostly concentrates on her studies right now.

When Axel comes barging in, her life is turned upside down so swiftly she can't catch her breath.

He's wild and fiery and hot tempered more often than not. He's Riku's friend, and he makes himself at home in their little group. The others adapt to him immediately. Kairi doesn't like it at first. She's used to quiet and smooth and dependable. Even just as friend, he makes life -- probably for the first time -- unsure and new.

It's surprising, and it's like a fresh breath of air.

He takes her out for no reason at all, just for a walk and sometimes more. If it's raining, he always makes her go without an umbrella. When she complains of getting wet, he tells her to get over it and relish in the rain. He takes her -- and the others, of course, because she refuses to go by herself with him -- to the amusement park and makes her ride the roller coaster with him even when she says she's afraid. She screams far louder than she ever has before, and he laughs at her because of it.

His eyes are emerald and too deep. She both loves them and hates them. For their beautiful shade, she adores them. She can't help but be drawn in. But for their intensity, and for that special look in them that only she gets, she hates them.

She's scared. She's never been swept away so completely before, and she doesn't know if she'll regret it if she gives in to that look.

She resists for a while. Even when he makes advances on her, she refuses them. She isn't sure if she's ready for such a wild relationship.

Then he kisses her one time, just out of the blue. Kisses her and holds her against the brick wall they're against, refusing to let her go until he deems it. His lips are warm and demanding, and electricity shoots through her like wildfire. She doesn't move until he does, and, when he looks at her with his fire-bright emerald eyes, her own are just as bright as she gives in and stops all fighting.

In the mornings, Kairi always has a cup of coffee. Once Axel comes into her life, however, she doesn't really receive her morning jolt until he gives her a good morning kiss at the gates of the university.

When he does, her days turn into fire and roller coasters and walks in the park during the middle of thunderstorms, and Kairi has never been happier.


	2. Crooked

**Title**: Crooked

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #25 - Fence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: KHII, sometime in game. It's been a while since I've played it, so this isn't really accurate... but I rather like it, I must say.

* * *

She stands silently, hands at her sides. Her lips are pressed together so tightly they turn a delicate shade of white. She's delicate, too, only there's steel beneath that silk. Steel, hard and cold and beautiful and deadly, and she can't believe that this is it.

He grins at her. He has a curious grin, one that lifts up part of his face but not the other. It's not like his smile, where his whole face is lit and bright and shining at her. She likes his grin more, even if once upon a time (this isn't a fairytale, though) she hated it. That's how he first met her: with a grin on his face and poison in his words.

It's been a long time since they first came together -- since he first took her away, gave her promises and captured her. Only, the funny thing is, she doesn't mind that he did it anymore. Oh, she hated him for a long time. Every time she saw that grin, fire burst in her chest.

But now the fire's cooled (or changed; she can't really tell) and they have to part.

They both know it. She has to go after Sora, and he has to do whatever the hell he needs to do. She doesn't ask, and he doesn't tell her.

She thought they had become closer, once she stopped hated him so much (she still hates him, in a way, but mostly because he's so damn beautiful and makes her gut twist uncomfortably). And they had. But there has always been a fence separating them.

And now they stand on either side, staring at each other and knowing that an invisible line prevents them from stepping forward.

She tries to grin, tries to match his own look. Her face convulses strangely, and she lets the grin fade. She's never been very good at lying anyway.

"So," he says, tone nonchalant. "I guess this is it, babe."

She doesn't remember when he started calling her that, but she does know when she stopped caring.

She nods stiffly. "Yeah. I guess so."

He moves forward suddenly, roughly, then stops just as quickly and returns to his place on the other side of the fence.

She wonders if he was planning to kiss her.

There's no more time (she wishes for that time to be back, and she wishes that the fence was torn down so he wouldn't have stopped from kissing her).

She turns away first, because she can't stand to look at him anymore. There are no tears in her eyes, but her chest is tight and it's hard to breathe.

"Bye, Axel," she whispers.

She can feel that crooked grin, and a little part of her breaks. "See ya later, babe."

Kairi walks away, leaving Axel on the other side of the fence she can't tear down.


	3. The Color in Her Heart

**Title**: The Color in Her Heart

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi, Sora/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #30 - Kiss

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: KHII, sometime in game and after. Spoilers concerning Axel. Mild language warning.

* * *

_Smack!_

Axel stumbles back, one hand on his cheek and a pout on his lips. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Panting, red in the face and trembling slightly, Kairi glares at him. "What do you think?" Her voice borders on a screech, and Axel winces. "That was my first kiss, you moron!" Her first kiss, and it wasn't taken by Sora. Oh, she could kill Axel right now. It doesn't help that she knows he did it just to piss her off -- he can't feel, so he couldn't have really wanted to kiss her.

The jerk.

He smirks, a devious look in his eyes. "What? You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

Kairi feels her anger pushing at the edges, just yearning to break free. "Of course I didn't enjoy it," she scoffs. She's not a good liar, and Axel's grin only widens. He doesn't challenge her, but his face says it all.

He leans close again, breath misting over her face. Her chest catches despite herself. "Do you want another?"

She hesitates for the barest instance, then scowls again. "Of course not. Get away from me, jackass."

He doesn't kiss her again and obeys her demands, which is a first since they met -- since he took her captive, rather. There's a gleam in his eyes, though, and the smirk is still there. Her hand curls into a fist. How she would love to smack that look right off his face...

"I'll tell you what, Kairi." Her name is poison on his lips (she can still feel the heat on her own, the damnable man). "When Sora kisses you for the first time, you come to me and tell me which was better."

Her frown deepens. "Like hell I will."

He just laughs and saunters over to his bed in the inn they're staying at.

--

Eight weeks later, Sora kisses her.

Axel's long gone -- Kairi doesn't like to think about it, because there's a strange hurt that comes with his name -- but there's no doubt in her mind whose kiss was better, and Kairi hates herself.


	4. Painting the Sky

**Title**: Painting the Sky

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Incredibly light Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #19 - Red

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: KHII, no real time. A darker look at Axel. **Violence warning.**

* * *

She can't scream. She wants to, but she can't.

He moves easily, smoothly, like a dancer. He's everywhere at once and nowhere. His weapons are blurs. He's beautiful.

Sparks clash as someone raises a weapon against him. Most can't move fast enough to stop him from coming, much less block.

There's a soft, muffled thump as the first body falls. Then another, and another.

Screams litter the air, flung every which way and echoing in her ears.

The sound of his chakram tearing into flesh -- _shik, shik_ and he makes it look so easy -- makes her sick.

Red is everywhere, painting her vision and the ground and the sky. He doesn't stop. He doesn't hesitate. And red darkens the ground and the plants. White bone gleams from between jagged edges of torn flesh. Red and white and black, and he doesn't stop until there's no one left.

It's on her skin, slick and warm and sticky all at once, and such a deep color it burns her eyes to look at it. She raises one hand to her face and touches her cheek. Her fingers come away stained. When she blinks, her eyelashes stick to her skin.

She's on the ground -- when did she fall? -- and the dirt is rough beneath her legs. Her skirt is up higher than it should be, but when she touches the material a bloody handprint is left, and she quickly lets go.

Slowly, feeling herself start to tremble, she raises her eyes.

He's tall and mighty and dark against the sky. His arms are lowered, but he still holds the weapons. Silently he looks at her. His hair is the same color as the mess all around them.

There's blood all over him, too. He doesn't seem to care.

The bodies are littered around them, faces upturned and mouths open in silent screams. Kairi mimics them.

"Should have known they would send human agents too," Axel says, his voice a rumble in her bones. He turns his head and spits out a mouthful of blood. Green eyes turn back to her, thin eyebrows arched slightly.

"You hurt?"

She shakes her head numbly.

Blood on her body and face and hands, splattered there like a lover's kisses.

"Well, don't just stay on the ground all day. We need to get the hell outta here before more come."

She doesn't respond. She's shaking, nothing more than a leaf in the wind painted by bloody drops of rain. Axel sighs and takes a step towards her.

Kairi screams.


	5. To Occupy a Child

**Title**: To Occupy a Child

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Sweet Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #23 - Candy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: True drabble! Yay! :3 Also, AU.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! :3

* * *

Axel blinks at the brightly-colored object before him. When he raises his eyes to Kairi, he matches her grin with a scowl.

"What's that?" His tone is careful, wary, as if afraid the thing before him is going to explode at any second.

She can't keep from giggling as she replies. "It's candy. I thought you'd like a piece, to keep you from being bored while we wait."

"Do I _look_ like a little kid to you?"

Her grin widens as she leans down and kisses him lightly, and that answers it all.


	6. Harsh Light

**Title**: Harsh Light

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #21 - Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Sensual, angry Axel/Kairi this time. No sweet!Kairi is in sight. AU. **Rated R for mature themes.**

As always, thank you all very much for the reviews!

* * *

Her fists are tight at her sides. She has trouble breathing, and gasps in great gulps of air. Her throat is raw from screaming.

He glares at her, just as angry, just as tightly wound. Sweat shines on his face.

They're always like this. They always argue, always fight, always everything. Always always always, and it's never enough. They can barely get along for a few hours without having a spat, no matter how minor it may be. Sora worries about them; he says they should stop, get away from each other because they obviously don't mix right. They clash. Perhaps it's because they're both redheads.

The light flickers above them. They're in his apartment after Riku ushered them off the streets to avoid disturbing passer-byes. They could probably hear everything anyway.

Tears sting her eyes. She hates him sometimes, she really does.

She isn't sure who moves first, but suddenly they're together, bodies pressed tightly and hands grasping for something, anything. Both are desperate. Both are lonely, and this is the only reprieve they get.

His mouth is everywhere, touching, grazing, nipping as clothes are shed in a flurry of clumsy activity. Teeth scrape lightly against her skin, right above her collarbone. She lets out a shuddering moan, shivers slithering down her body. Her hands rise, almost involuntarily, and tangle themselves in his hair. She can feel his grin against her skin.

His mouth is on hers again, open and gasping and dominating. She doesn't fight, or at least not much -- he always wins anyway.

Hands slide down her body, long fingers dancing across bare skin. Electricity follows after, raising goosebumps and making her tingle.

He's harsh and hot, not quite golden but a deeper red. He takes care of himself first and her second unless he consciously makes an effort.

But Kairi doesn't really mind. She's his treasure chest to plunder, and he's her heat on cold winter nights. Perhaps there's some sort of love mixed in there as well, but she rather doubts it. It's a harsh light the two of them shine under, but neither would have it any other way.


	7. In Her System

**Title**: In Her System

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #5 - Ano sa...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: I usually hate mixing Japanese words in, but I'm going to this time... just because I have a particular fondness for "ano sa". I think it sounds nice. And yes, I AM a dork. :) Also, AU.

* * *

"Hey, you know... you two look really good together."

Kairi grins at Namine, shooting a quick glance at Axel. He's off to get them both something to drink. The nightclub pulses all around them, heavy and hot. She wipes sweat off her forehead with one sleeve.

"You think so?" she asks, unable to keep from smiling.

Namine leans forward, pale face glowing strangely in the light. "Yeah, I do. You mix really well. You keep each other in check, you know? Watching you two interact, it's obvious how natural it is."

Kairi blushes slightly and stammers and lets Namine know without words how happy she is.

Riku returns to the table at the same time Axel does, slumping into his seat and letting out a long breath. "Man, they're animals!" he says, shooting glares at the dance floor.

Axel snorts as he slides a cup towards Kairi. She takes a cautious sniff to find nothing but lemonade and quickly downs it. "If you weren't such a babe magnet, you'd have an easier time," Axel says to Riku, yearning a mild glare.

"I never asked to be," he mumbles.

"You've mellowed out a lot, you know," Kairi says, watching him with one eyebrow up. "You used to love all that attention."

His usual smirk is back. "It depends on who the attention is coming from, don'cha know."

They laugh, relaxing in their seats and letting the club pound its beat all around them. Kairi reaches for Axel's hand, and he lets her twine her fingers with his.

000 000 000 000

They're everywhere and nowhere, off by themselves and in the crowd. They're the talk of the town. They're everything.

Kairi grins, leaning on the table to chatter to friends across from her.

When Axel's hand slips from hers, she doesn't notice.

000 000 000 000

He's off again. He keeps saying he has things to do, that he can't meet her right then.

He cancels more often than not, and Kairi wonders when she became second priority.

000 000 000 000

He doesn't laugh at her jokes over dinner. He barely smiles, and he doesn't kiss her goodnight. Kairi stares at the sink full of dishes dry-eyed.

000 000 000 000

There is no explanation. There's just is, and is not, and they are no longer is.

000 000 000 000

_"Ano sa..."_

"Axel?"

He doesn't answer.

The rain is cold, and Kairi hugs herself tightly.

_"I think we work really well together."_

She blinks water out of her eyes. Why is this happenings? She wants the nightclub back. She wants the beat they listened to. Her heart isn't a match to it; it's hard and fierce and uncomfortable. She feels like she's choking on it.

_"Ano sa..."_

"Axel?"

He twitches slightly, rolling his shoulder uncomfortably. He doesn't even have the guts to meet her eyes. Kairi hates him, only she loves him much more.

"Axel, are you going to leave?"

He doesn't answer. His foot shifts, and panic shoots through her chest. She stumbles forward, fingers clutching his drenched T-shirt. "Don't leave," she whispers. She's crying, or perhaps the rain is in her system now. "Don't leave me."

He breaks her hold easily.

_"I don't think we can keep this charade up anymore, Kairi."_

He's nothing more than a hazy figure in the distance, and he's been that way for a long time now. Her lips part slowly, but she doesn't call after him.

"What charade?"

It's a whisper, quickly drowned by the rain as everything melts.

_"Ano sa..._

_...it was real to me."_


	8. Flare for the Dramatic

**Title**: Flare for the Dramatic

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #1 - look over here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Another drabble (not quite 100 words, but close enough), **not to be taken seriously**. Cracky and omake-ish... not to mention stupid. :P I don't really like this one, but whatever. :

* * *

She's standing on the beach when he arrives. She doesn't look over.

Axel stills, blackness swirling around his hands and cloak. Red hair tossed back, green eyes bright and devious, he still loves a flare for the dramatic.

She doesn't look at him, and all of his dramatics are lost on her poor (stupid) soul.

There are two choices before him now. He can continue with the drama, march up to her, and kiss her. It wouldn't be bad, especially since she has a nice ass and not a half-bad face. But, Axel decides, that might result in physical harm on his person -- she looks frail, but those girls are usually the ones who throw the best punches.

So, instead, he yells at the top of his voice:

"Hey! Look over here, bitch!"

A minute later, he decides the kiss might have been the safer option.


	9. Autumn's Leaves

**Title**: Autumn's Leaves

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #10 - 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: My favorite so far. :) Divided into parts, ten looks into Kairi and Axel's lives and interactions. Axel isn't excessively flirty. AU. There's a small mention of Riku/Sora, even if I don't ship them in the least. /coughs/

* * *

_o1_

She's a waitress at a cafe, cute and petite with red hair pinned up.

She keeps a small pencil and pad of paper in her apron pocket to take orders with. There are round tables everywhere, and the manager likes things to be different, like they're a real restaurant and not some coffee shop, so the workers go to the tables and take down their drinks and pastries there, instead of at the counter.

He blows in with leaves around his feet and autumn in his hair.

She frowns at the leaves now strewn across the floor, barely giving the man a second glance. He doesn't sit at one of her tables, and she gets a broom.

_o2_

The subway is hot and crowded. She hates the rush hour crowd, but she doesn't trust the streets around here enough to wait for the next train.

She steps inside the hot compartment, blinking away sweat that pops onto her forehead. It's autumn, but the subway has too many people for it to seem like cooler weather is inching around the corner.

She finds a spot away from most of the men -- she's never trusted them in such crowded places, never never -- and leans against a small cold spot on the wall.

A body presses against her back suddenly, and she turns, mouth open and eyebrows lowering, but a smooth voice is in her ear before she can speak.

"Sorry."

One word, soft in the crowded subway, hot in her ear. His voice has a mesmerizing quality to it. It's rough around the edges, uncultured, but still smooth as silk somehow.

She turns slightly, looking up. She fits neatly into his chest, and she can't move because there are too many people.

Green eyes smile down at her, and she murmurs her own apologies.

They ride the entire time in silence, and, when the train stops, they exit and go their separate ways.

_o3_

Her friends have visited her all at once, just a week into autumn. Sora and Riku and Namine and Demyx and Yuffie and Squall. She takes an hour off from work -- her boss doesn't mind; he likes Yuffie and Namine well enough, and he knows that she's overworked anyway -- and sits at their largest table drinking coffee she made herself. She watches her friends absently, noting how they've changed and grown and _become_.

When they were little, Sora and Riku used to vie for her attention. They both loved her, in that way little boys think it's okay to love their neighbor and best friend. She doesn't remember when they stopped and started to turn their attention to each other. To her, it's always been RikuandSora. One entity, really. She's just surprised it took them so long to realize it themselves.

Namine is small and sweet. She smiles and giggles and blushes and murmurs. She's cute. She's not perfect, but she's too adorable not to love her. Demyx does. They met the first day of freshman year in college and haven't been separated since. She was surprised, at first. Namine wasn't the kind of person to just jump into anything, especially a relationship. But Demyx -- dorky more often than not, and desperately sweet -- was different.

Yuffie is the bouncy one. She laughs the loudest of them all, and likes to dance in the middle of the street if it's raining. She's crazy in a good way, and hyper in an often not-so-good way. Squall helps bring her down to earth. They're not a couple, at least not officially, but it's clear to anyone with eyes that Yuffie is head over heels in love with Squall. His emotions are more hidden. He's reluctant to start anything, especially after what happened with Rinoa. He's older, too, nine years older than her. He's often uncomfortable hanging out with them, and sometimes goes with Aeris and Cloud. But if Yuffie wants to go somewhere, he nearly always accompanies her. They're strange, those two, especially together, but so wonderful it hurts to look at sometimes.

The door opens, and she instinctively looks over. To her surprise, she finds a shock of red hair and dancing green eyes.

_The man from the subway..._

He looks around for a minute, apparently trying to decide which table to sit at. His eyes find hers, sharp and fiery, and he grins. It's a sly grin, somewhat amused and somewhat knowing, and he takes the small table next to theirs.

She fidgets throughout the rest of the get-together, although the others don't notice -- well, Riku does, but he doesn't say anything. She knows she'll get a talk from him later, but she's grateful for his silence now.

When they leave, she rises and dons her apron. Out of the corner of her eye, the mysterious redhead's smirk grows. He rises, throws some change and dollars onto the table, and leaves.

She wonders if he's going to be back. She wonders if she wants him to.

She thinks she does, and she doesn't understand why.

_o4_

She takes Psychology II with Riku every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 10:00 to 10:50. Because she wants to do something with children, or even high school students, she needs to take it. Plus, she finds it interesting, so she would more likely than not take it anyway.

Two weeks into autumn, and their teacher is gone with assignments to do for the fifty minutes they have. She sits next to Riku, doodling absently on her paper.

"Hey, so what's up with that guy?"

She raises her eyes to him, blinking. "What guy?"

He frowns slightly as he leans back in his chair. "You know, that redhead. I keep seeing him around Radiant."

Radiant Gardens is her cafe, although most everyone just calls it Radiant. It's a strange name, but then the entire place is strange.

She shifts uneasily, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. It's embarrassing to get flustered over the mere mention of the man, but she can't help it.

"I don't know," she admits. She sounds silly. "He just keeps coming by." She hesitates for a moment, then adds, "I met him on the subway once, too." She rarely keeps anything from Riku.

His scowl darkens. "That's dangerous! What if he's a stalker?"

She snorts. "I doubt that."

"Why?" he challenges. "He's flirtatious enough to be one."

She can't deny that. He does flirt with all the waitress at Radiant something awful. But he never sits at her tables, and she never has to deal with him. He does look at her, though. Burning eyes, beautiful and horrible all at once. The more she looks, the more she feels like she's drowning.

"Don't be stupid, Riku," she says, shaking her head and laughing softly. "He just likes Radiant, that's all. The meeting on the subway happened before he started coming more. There's nothing about him. He just likes coffee."

Riku gives her a look that clearly says he doesn't believe her, and she can't say anything because she doesn't believe herself either.

_o5_

During the second week of autumn, she slips on the stairs that lead up to her apartment and falls. She collects a variety of bruises and splits her lip open.

It looks worse than it is, she says even though it isn't completely true because it hurts to smile now.

He notices right away, when he walks into Radiant and his eyes land on her (like always).

"What did you do?"

It's the first time he's spoken to her, really spoken to her. That one word on the subway doesn't count, although it may have started it all.

She blushes and looks down, clutching the tray tighter in her hands. "Fell," she mumbles. It still hurts to talk sometimes.

"Well, that was stupid of you, wasn't it?"

Her head shoots up, surprise and shock vying for attention. He gives her an easy grin, and her anger melts away. She returns his smile, even though it hurts.

He still doesn't sit at her tables, but she doesn't really expect him to.

_o6_

She stares at her manager, blinking slowly and trying to process what he just said. "My hours are changed?" she murmurs, confused.

He gives her a pitying glance and nods. "Sorry. I really hate to do this to you, but I thought it would help with your schedule. You need to study at night, right? So I thought it would be best for you to work the morning shift, from five to nine. Can you handle that?"

She runs through her classes in her head, then nods. "Sure thing."

She doesn't know if he really is trying to be nice or not, but she takes the change in stride. There's nothing else for her to do, after all.

The door opens, and the third week of autumn blows in with his red hair and green green eyes. She hesitates, then turns away. It's probably best he doesn't know anyway.

Best for him.

Best for her.

Best for her heart, entangled in his visits when she doesn't even know his name.

_o7_

The morning shift is quiet until six. She gets the odd customer or two, but the rush doesn't hit her until that time or even later on some days. The third week of autumn passes by, and she realizes something.

She's obsessed.

Perhaps that's not the right word, but she can't find the real one. It works, anyway.

She's obsessed with his visits. She realizes, now that she's alone in Radiant without the wind and leaves and his colors, that she begun looking forward to his visits. She doesn't know him, doesn't know anything, but she looks forward to seeing him. It's fun. It makes her heart race. It makes her want to kiss him. He talks to her sometimes, ever since she split her lip. She replies. Once she even started the conversation, tossing a few words about leaves or something over her shoulder.

He had laughed and picked them out of his hair. When he left, there was a pile of brightly colored autumn leaves on the table.

She took them home and pressed them, just because they were pretty.

The morning shift is loneliness.

_o8_

"You know him?"

Demyx nods, shoving his hands in his pockets and giving her a crooked grin. "Yeah. Well, kinda." He has a lopsided grin and floppy hair., and she understands how Namine can squeal over how cute he is. "He goes here, you know. But he's a senior, not a sophomore, and his hours are weird as shit." He shrugs slightly. "Dunno his name or anything, but I've seen him around. A friend of mine from band has classes with him. Says he's a pretty cool guy."

It's hard to contain her excitement. To think that just a passing mention from Riku could bring this about!

Riku sighs softly. "Fine," he concedes, backing away with his hands up in the air. "You win." He gives her a _look_, telling her all at once to be careful and not do anything stupid.

There's a brief moment of war within her. Should she just let this drop? Should she let him go, let this obsession end and never see him again? It might be best for her.

Might be, but she thinks not.

She's usually not the kind of person to give in to her desires. She's reserved; she's quiet. She's fiery at times and stubborn to a fault, but she's careful too. She places others before herself.

"Demyx, can you do me a favor?"

_o9_

She's a sophomore at Hollow Bastion University. She likes chocolate and coffee, and works in a not-quite-normal cafe called Radiant Garden. She likes people.

She has red hair -- like his -- and blue eyes. She's pretty, but not gorgeous. She still has bruises from her fall.

It's the fourth week of autumn, and she knows that she's taken a different kind of fall.

He's a senior at the same place. She doesn't know what he likes, but she can guess: leaves and walks and strong, strong black coffee, because that's what he always orders. She doesn't know what he does or is planning to do.

He has red hair and green eyes. He's handsome, and she knows she's attracted to him.

Perhaps he has bruises too.

_10_

It's the fourth week of autumn, and, at five o'clock in the morning, the door to Radiant opens. The promise of colder weather nips at his heels, but there's still leaves in his hair. He brushes them off and presents one to her.

She smiles and accepts it.

"So," he says, looking around with his hands in his pockets. "Is it always this quiet in the morning?"

She leans on her broom and smiles at him. "Yeah. The rush doesn't come for another hour."

He smiles and nods and sits at one of her tables.

Her heart is jumping. Taking out a pad of paper and a pencil, she says, "May I take your order, sir?" It seems like an absurdly silly phrase, and she has to fight a spurt of giggles.

She's happy.

He gives her a die-for smile. "Black coffee, please. And it's Axel."

She jots down his order and his name. "Coming right up." She turns, then pauses and looks over her shoulder at him. "It's Kairi," she says to his unspoken question.

Axel's grin widens, and his laugh fills the empty cafe as Kairi sets about making his coffee.

The fourth week of autumn, and they've begun.


	10. Touchy

**Title**: Touchy

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #9 - dash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Takes place after Axel takes Kairi captive. No particular time. Includes a flirty Axel and a determined Kairi.

* * *

Her eyes flit around. Is there an escape route? The room isn't particularly large, with two small beds and a single dresser. It's just like all of the other rooms they've stayed in. Kairi has long begun to hate these rooms. She wants to have her own, but Axel never lets her. She doesn't blame him, in a way. After all, she's his prisoner. It would be just _stupid_ for him to let her have a room separate from his. She was lucky just have her own bed. The first time they stayed at an inn, he refused to get another bed. That had been _awful_. Axel was very touchy in his sleep (and not in his sleep, too, as Kairi constantly yelled at him for).

She always looks for a way out, even if it's stupid. She's tried to escape many times, but Axel always manages to catch her.

Bastard.

The door opens, and Axel steps inside whistling. He carries their dinner on a broad plate, and, with a flourish, sets it down on one of the beds.

In that bare second, the door is open and he isn't completely blocking it. Kairi takes her chance.

She's off before he can blink, bolting through the door and down the stairs. She runs too fast for herself and nearly trips on the stairs, recovering only at the last minute. Axel gives a loud yell from behind her, fury and annoyance mixing in his voice.

Kairi rejoices silently. _Haha. That's what you get._

She's out the door and running down the street before he catches up to her. She begins to zigzag, ducking through whatever she can and ignoring the indignant squawks from the people she ruthlessly forces out of her way.

She's fast. She's always been good at sprinting.

A hard body tackles her, throwing her to the ground and forcing all the air out of her lungs. She lays limp for a minute, gasping and struggling to breath. There's hot air in her ears and around her neck, stirring her red hair gently.

"Caught you," he whispers.

Kairi growls. Tears threaten to overflow. She was so close! So damn close! Her hands curl into fists in the dust, and she tries not to show how upset she is.

"And what a position you're in," Axel murmurs. His voice is a low, silky rumble in his chest.

Kairi feels her cheeks begin to heat up. "Get off me, damn it!" she yells, squirming to try and free herself.

That only elicits a chuckle. "What a spunky thing you are." There's an approving note in his tone. "I like spunk. Girls need more of it, I think."

"Get off me and I'll show you _spunk_," she spits.

He laughs again and finally moves, rising in a fluid motion and pulling her up as well. Townspeople are staring, but Axel doesn't seem to care. He's sweating from the heat of the sun and his brief dash, but he doesn't seem to care.

"Thanks for the exercise," he murmurs. Then, before she can reply, he kisses her on the lips (his tongue is warm against her tightly closes lips, nearly making her gasp in surprise). Laughing at her startled expression, he begins to lead her back to the inn.

Oh, that's it. Axel is getting way too touchy-feely now. The next chance she gets, Kairi vows, she'll punch him. Her fist sinking into his flesh sounds like a very good idea. She's never actually punched anyone before, but she certainly wants to try.

Concentrating on this, she manages to ignore her burning lips and pounding heart splendidly.


	11. And Then There is Nothing

**Title**: And Then There is Nothing

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #6 - the space between dream and reality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: In-game, just when they reach the castle.

Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys seriously brighten my day. :D

* * *

The blackness reaches everywhere, and The Castle That Never Was shines brilliantly down on her.

Kairi stares at it, letting it slowly sink into her, sliding past her skin into her very being. Her eyes graze over the outstretched tower-tops and white-glazed walls, then rise to look at the black maelstrom swirling above them. In this city that is not a city, she knows the sun never shines.

"What are you waiting for, princess?"

She ignores him. Her eyes flicker down, past the castle to the gorge that surrounds it, where she can't even see the bottom but think there has to be one. It doesn't make sense for it to be free-falling forever. But then, none of this makes sense anyway. Kairi has never felt further out of her depth.

Fear runs along her veins and across the top of her skin like tiny electric pulses, sending shivers down her spine and making her fingers twitch.

"Oy, come on now."

"There's no bridge." She says it firmly, calmly, no hint of a question anywhere in her voice. And there isn't. The gorge looks nigh-on impossible to cross.

She can feel his smirk, even though he's standing feet away and she's still facing forward. "Don't worry, princess. There's a bridge. You just can't see it."

She does turn to him at this, eyebrows raised. She's gotten used to his smirk, his proud face and high, arched brows that always mock her. Gotten used to it, but she still doesn't like them. She still hates him. Only now it's a cold hate, low in her gut and not as consuming as the fire that once burned there. She can look at him without going red from fury every time now, although sometimes she wished she couldn't.

"Do you really," she says slowly, tasting each word as it slips off her tongue, "expect me to step out onto what could very well be thin air?"

Axel tuts softly. "It isn't thin air, there is a bridge, and yes, that's exactly what I expect you to do."

She crosses her arms over her chest, steel replacing her flat expression. "No."

She's defied him plenty enough these past days, and he always laughs in her face. This time is no exception.

Anger slowly began to build, rising high in her chest and bubbling like a freshly made potion. She grits her teeth and doesn't say anything.

When he's finished, he steps forward until he's right in front of her, just a foot away, grinning down at her from his superior height. "Shall I give you a kiss as an incentive?"

She's proud to say she doesn't blush, just turns her head away and scoffs loudly. "That's not an incentive. It's a deterrent."

She notices out of the corner of her eye that he goes slightly red, annoyed by her words. His temper is breaking fast. She allows herself a small smile of victory.

"Here's the thing, princess. It's either you walk across on your own, or I carry you. How does that sound?"

Kairi frowns darkly, giving him a look that clearly says she's not pleased. "I trust you even less than the bridge!" It doesn't make much sense, really, but she refuses to be carried in like some maiden in distress. She won't. She's stronger than that. "Why don't you just open a portal in the damn castle anyway?"

His smile is back, and he doesn't answer.

Fast growing tired of this game of wills, Kairi nods jerkily to the invisible bridge. "Tell you what. You go first, and I'll follow. How does that sound?"

He tuts again, and she has to force herself not to react. He grins, noting her reaction, however small it might have been. "Sorry, princess, but we can't do it that way either. You see, if I go first, that means you'll have the chance to run. And I won't allow that."

Kairi gives a growl of frustration. She stomps over to the edge, peering down. Axel is right behind her; she can feel his body heat. It's always been slightly warmer than others'.

"Don't worry," he says, soft and calm. "You won't fall."

She gulps and raises her eyes, anger forgotten. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"You just have to believe, princess."

Kairi closes her eyes. It's easier to think this way, without the yawning gap of the chasm stretching away below her. She knows that Axel will carry her off if she tarries much longer, but it's desperately hard to take that first step. It's stupid to trust him, him without a heart or feelings or anything that make him really truly human.

It's stupid, but she doesn't have a choice.

The wind blows softly all around her, echoing in a city that may or may not exist. Does any of this exist? If it doesn't, then a bridge won't either. But to her eyes it's real. A bridge, then, would be real as well.

It's only a theory, and a stupid one at that, but it's enough for Kairi.

With a quick breath, she moves swiftly, knowing that if she hesitates a second longer any courage she has will vanish.

Her footfalls sound hollow, clinking softly, and the invisible bridge is solid beneath her shoes. In the space between dream and reality, Kairi straightens, opens her eyes, and fixes her gaze on the castle looming before her. The fear hasn't vanished, but it shrinks with every step she takes. Towards what, she doesn't know.

But then... one never knows what awaits at the end of the journey, especially when dreams and reality blur, creating nowhere cities and bridges she can't see.

Behind her, Axel chuckles, and Kairi can't help but grin.


	12. Outstrip

**Title**: Outstrip

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #11 - gardenia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU, drabble.

* * *

The flowers are blooming, all pale yellow and white with a pink blush near the center that's barely visible. She kneels over them, a smile on her face (smudged with dirt) and a wide-brimmed sunhat perched on her head.

"Aren't they gorgeous, Axel?" she asks, a squeal in her voice and so happy it looks impossible.

Axel smiles and leans down, brushing bits of hair away from the nape of her neck so he can kiss it. "Not as beautiful as you," he says into her ear, and she blushes a dull pink, the same shade as the flowers she loves.


	13. Too Cold to Breathe

**Title**: Too Cold to Breathe

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #29 - the sound of waves

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: In-game, no particular time.

* * *

If she's quiet enough, Kairi can still hear the sound of waves.

It's impossible, of course. They're not near any water. But, despite that knowledge, she can imagine the waves, imagine the sea all around her and holding her so tightly it's almost impossible to breathe. She wishes for the water to be back, wishes for the sand and the sea and the impossibly blue sky that stretches _everywhere._

But she's not at the beach. She's in a dirty alleyway, shivering with cold, waiting for Axel to finish talking with whoever the man is. She doesn't know, and she doesn't bother to ask. There's no point in it, especially since he wouldn't tell her anyway.

It's a side-trip, this world. She hates it. It's cold, winter, with snow falling everywhere and sticking to her hair and eyelashes. It touches her cheeks and shoulders and hands and bare skin softly, kissing her even as she brushes the flakes off. When she exhales, she can _see_ her breath. At Destiny Islands, that's something that would never ever happen. The longer she stands, ankle-deep in snow and growing colder in her too-short skirt by the second, the more Kairi longs for the sea and the warm beach.

"All right," Axel says, coming back with a smile that she knows he doesn't really mean and a paper bag full of something. "Let's find an inn for tonight."

She nearly bursts into tears right then and there at the thought of staying even a moment longer. She doesn't say anything, merely turning her face away, hiding it in her shoulder lightly dusted with snow. She can feel his puzzlement, but she doesn't deign to answer. He doesn't deserve it.

She follows like the obedient little girl she is when he walks off, shuffling in the snow and kicking up little clouds of powder-white dust.

By the time they find a suitable inn -- Axel is so picky it's disgusting -- Kairi is shivering so hard she can't breathe.

The minute they step into the room, there's a snap of fingers, and Kairi jerks in surprise as the fireplace they have -- lucky lucky lucky -- roars to life. She glances back at Axel even as she moves towards it, yearning for the heat. He gives her a shrug and a calm look and doesn't say anything.

She sits so close to the fire she nearly burns herself; she's not used to fireplaces, especially since Destiny Islands never needed them. It takes a while for the bone-deep chill to be banished, and even then it feels like a part of it remains, huddled in her heart and behind her eyes.

Glancing away from the roaring flames for the first time since entering the room, Kairi looks over to Axel. He's laying on one of the beds, stretched out and apparently fast asleep. Kairi knows better. He only sleeps at times, and definitely not before she's fallen asleep herself. Outside the single window, the snow is still falling fast and thick, creating a world of white that looks strangely like sea foam.

"You feel better now?"

Kairi returns her gaze to Axel, who has one eye open and watching her closely. She feels herself start to blush for no reason at all as she nods slowly.

"Yeah. Thanks."

It feels strange to thank this man, this awful awful man, but he just smiles and laughs shortly. "Your wish is my command, princess."

He's just teasing her, and they both know, but Kairi still has the grace to smile.

She turns back to the fire. If she stares hard enough, she can imagine that the flames are really waves, washing over her and salty and warm, and the roar of the ocean is in her ears, loud, commanding, and so beautiful it makes her heart break.


	14. The Pulse

**Title**: The Pulse

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #7 - superstar

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Yet another AU, because I obviously can't get enough of them. :) Enjoy!

* * *

He plays guitar and sings in a loud, angry voice.

He's everything. He's popular, hot, and he doesn't have a half-bad voice to boot. At least, in most girls' minds. Kairi has never been particularly fond of screaming in her music.

Far below the stage, she listens to the new superstar of the campus and sighs softly, the sound going unheard in the loud room. People jump and gyrate all around her, and its all she can do not to be separated from Namine.

Namine herself looks a little scared of all the ruckus, but she faithfully stays. Her eyes aren't on Axel, the singer, but on the guitarist, Demyx. She's had an infatuation for him for weeks now, and goes to every concert she can. This is the first time she's managed to drag Kairi with her, and the latter is starting to wish she hadn't come at all.

A headache throbs at her temples to the beat of the drums and the pounding of feet all around her. She licks her lips nervously; she hates this kind of atmosphere, and she doesn't really like this music either.

She leaves before its over, unable to stay a moment longer. There's an alley that runs behind the building, lit by the streetlamp at the corner and the light above the exit. She sits on the step and puts her head in her hands, wishing she could just go home and crawl under the blankets. Namine would be worried about her, though; she needs to stay until the concert is over, at least. That doesn't mean, of course, that she must wait inside.

She doesn't know how long she stays out there. One moment she's alone, and the next thing she knows the door behind her is opening from behind her, pushing her away forcefully, and she falls with a startled cry.

The gravel is rough beneath her hands, but she gives it little thought. Pushing herself up, she glares at whoever opened the door, knocking her from her perch and disturbing the peaceful night.

He wears black leather pants that are too tight with boots and an open red vest that displays a nicely toned chest. The vest matches his hair, spiked heavily with gel (he must go through a fortune), and his eyes are bright-cat-green in the darkness.

He's the superstar of the campus (of the world) and Kairi still wonders how he got such a stupid name as Axel.

He blinks at her, one hand behind his head in a half-motion already stopped. For a minute, there is no movement. They stand, him on the stairs and her far below, staring at each other. Then his eyes flicker, up and down her body, and a grin grows on his face. He leans on the railing, looking down at her with an appreciative look. "Hey there," he says, all silk and smooth and beautiful. Full of himself. Kairi snorts softly and tosses her head. Like she would ever be caught up by such an obvious attempt at flirting. She doesn't appreciate him hitting on her before he even apologizes for making her fall.

When she doesn't say anything, his smile falters a little. He forces it back up quickly, trying to appear as if nothing happened. Kairi allows herself a small smile. Not responding to what most sane girls would deem a hot man is terribly fun.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" he asks. Oh, so now he's trying to get her by using his "superstar" status? It couldn't have worked less.

Because she doesn't like to be rude, Kairi shrugs slightly. "It was okay," she says vaguely, noting with glee the disappointed look in his eyes. A part of her feels bad, insulting what is obviously his pride, so she adds, "It's not really my kind of music." She doesn't say she hates it (or people like him).

He looks curious now more than anything. "Then why did you come?"

She pauses, wondering why she should answer. But his eyes are compelling, and she can practically feel herself heat up under his gaze. To push away her uncomfortableness, she answers. "My friend wanted to."

He laughs lightly. "Then you're not one of my many fans. I'm disappointed."

She can't help but grin. She throws her hair back, meeting his gaze boldly, over her indignation and ready to play. She's always been daring, especially with boys, as long as she knows it won't hurt either of them. If Namine is a mouse, Kairi is a cat, prowling and always grinning, ready to pounce is need be and never afraid to put herself on the battle lines if she feels like it.

"Sorry," she says, tone light and matching his. "You'll just have to get along without me."

He puts a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "You wound me, princess. You've already captured my heart."

She snorts, and he cracks a grin, unable to stay solemn in the face of such an obvious joke.

He lights a cigarette, the small flame glaringly bright in the darkness, and takes a long drag on it. Kairi wrinkles her nose; she's never been fond of smoking.

"You're not like the others, are you?"

His question draws her out of whatever reverie she's fallen into, staring at the flickering bud of flame at the end of the white stick. She blinks, raising her eyes to him, and he's not quite smiling, showing her that playtime is over. She's suddenly reminded that she's alone in an alleyway with a man (musician) she doesn't know and can't trust.

But she doesn't run.

She puts her hands in the pockets of her skirt, head cocked to one side a bit. "What do you mean?"

And he laughs, waving his hand and making the cigarette dance in the darkness. "Nothing, princess. Nothing at all."

It's not nothing, and they both know it.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, from fear or adrenaline (over talking?) or something she doesn't know. It's a pulse, steady in her head and veins and so sweet and hot it's an elixir.

Kairi knows that if she stays much longer she'll drown, be unable to pull herself back out, and she isn't ready to, not yet.

"Well. See ya, superstar." And with that, she turns and gave a wave over her shoulder, meaning to find Namine and get away because she's suddenly afraid of herself.

"Aw, come on!" he says, a whine in his voice and the playful tone back. "That's not fair, you know."

Kairi grins, just barely giving him a look over her shoulder. She can't see well: there's just the flame of him, surrounded by murky blackness and a spotlight above the door that illuminates nothing. "I never said this game was fair."

He's both frowning and laughing. "What's your name, princess?"

And again she pauses, because it's stupid to tell him, stupid to tell a man she doesn't know (and doesn't want to know, but that's a lie right there).

"Kairi."

And then she's gone, disappearing around the corner before he can say anything else. As she heads to the front of the club, where she can see a blonde head that very well may be Namine waiting for her uneasily, she decides that the night wasn't a total bust. At least she got to sharpen her tongue with Axel. She rarely meets someone who can keep up with her so well, and there's a strange, light feeling in her chest that pounds along with her pulse as she half-skips to the doors.

"Jeez, Kairi!" Namine says, exasperation in her voice and worry in her blue-sky eyes. "Where in the world did you run off to?"

Kairi laughs, wrapping an arm through one of Namine's own. "Sorry, sorry. I got distracted. Did you get to meet Demyx?"

Namine goes a faint pink and stutters something about a smile worth a thousand words. Chuckling, Kairi leads her back to their apartment, the brief high the music and repartee brought sizzling down a content buzz low in her stomach.

And as she walks, she realizes one thing.

She _is_ just like all the others, though she hadn't known until a minute ago. And, when Axel has his next concert, she'll be there, no matter that she doesn't like screaming in her music.


	15. Just

Title: Just

Author: Riake

Pairing: Axel/Kairi

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Theme: #20 - the road home

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Author Notes: KHII, end of game. Mild spoilers? I guess. I don't really like this one all that much, but oh well. Sorry for the wait, guys, and thanks so much for the reviews! Love ya!

* * *

For a minute, there's nothing. Just blackness.

They said this was how she needed to get home. She needed to go into this blackness, leaving Sora and Riku to find their own way because that's how their path went. So she agreed, jumping into the blackness like she had so many times before with Axel. Only this time she's alone. She doesn't know where Donald or Goofy or the King are -- it's just her. Her and the blackness, thick and cloying and the fear rises high to the surface because she panics suddenly and she's _alone_.

She begins to tremble, spinning around in the tornado she hates, straining her eyes to see anything, anything at all.

Just blackness.

Her lips open, part slightly, and a breath of air escapes, hanging in the air and swirling all around her. Even she doesn't know what name is on that breath.

"Jeez, Kairi. I never thought you'd be one to panic."

Kairi gasps, spinning, eyes desperately searching when she knows he can't possibly be here. She hears that chuckle she's grown used to -- grown to like, even, though she never told him before he left her.

Another chuckle, a breath of warm air that smells like the sand and the stars and a thousand moonlit kisses under a sky that doesn't end, and suddenly she's on the beach, staring out at the waves and feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly as she struggles to control herself.

She immediately looks around, but he's nowhere to be found.

Perhaps he was never there in the darkness, either. Perhaps it was just her memory, her mind, her heart playing tricks on her.

Perhaps, but Kairi hopes not.


	16. Charcoal Clowns

**Title**: Charcoal Clowns

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #12 - in a good mood

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: A lighter look at Axel, and because I think Kairi would be a fun drunk. :3

* * *

She stares at the bottle with a frown, brows twisted together. She raises her head to give Axel a curious glance, and he shakes the bottle at her a bit, still grinning in a maniac way. She hates it when he's in a good mood. It's almost more dangerous than when he's _not_ in a good mood. "Come on," he wheedles, sounding like a kid. "Just a sip, Kairi."

"It's alcohol." She keeps her tone calm, level, but there's still a bit of puzzlement in her voice.

Axel snickers. "It is indeed. What a smart girl you are."

She growls, softly annoyed, which only makes Axel chuckle again. He gives the bottle another shake, the liquid sloshing around loudly inside it.

"And why, exactly, do you want me to drink it?" If she didn't know any better, she might think he wants her to be drunk--

"Because I think it'll be amusing."

She drops her head into her hands with a groan. What an _idiot_. Nevertheless, a bit of curiosity is bubbling inside her. She's never tried alcohol before, and she's always rather wanted to...

No no no. Who knew what Axel would do if she got drunk? She didn't really want to be drunk, either; Riku, the stupid boy, told her it wasn't exactly a fun experience the next morning.

"You're not gonna win against me, you know," Axel says, calm as always.

"Well here's a news flash for you: I'm stubborn too," she mutters, just to be difficult.

But she reaches for the bottle a minute later because she's a cat, curious to the end.

--

When Kairi is thoroughly soused, she realizes that things are a lot prettier when the world is spinning.

She lays on her side, watching Axel and giggling softly for no good reason. Why should she have a reason? It's _fun_ to giggle. The thought only makes her laugh more.

"Hey," she says, words slurred slightly, "why do you have those lil' mark-thingamabobs under your eyes?" She reaches out to touch said things, but her hand falls short, and she lets it dangle uselessly. What good are hands, anyway?

He smirks, lips twisting up oddly at the ends and making him look like some carnival clown, only not nearly as funny or kind or anything. "That's a good question, princess." He leans close, grin widening, and Kairi thinks about kissing him because this is a night for firsts and she's never kissed anyone before, but she can't quite raise her head in order to do so. So she settles for staring at him and his clown-markings and noticing other things about him.

"Your breath smells like charcoal," she says, and the thought is so hilarious that she falls into giggles again.

Axel draws away, his grin growing. "Yeah, well, I'm not even gonna tell you what _your_ breath smells like."


	17. Breaking Point

**Title**: Breaking Point

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #27 - overflow

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author** **Notes**: KHII, in-game. A slightly different style of writing with the abstract thought at the end of the sentences. Haha... finally updating... /grins/

* * *

The question isn't whether she would break or not.

The question is when.

Twilight Town is disappearing, falling away even as she falls into the darkness with Axel _damn him damn him damn him_. She struggles, but his hand is large and warm and too strong around her arm, holding her firmly by his side.

"Let me go!" she practically screams when they stumble out into who-knew-where. She's too angry to even notice her surroundings _it doesn't matter anyway_.

"Not likely, princess," he says, calm to her fury _she hates him so much it's unbearable_.

She glares at him, anger in every muscle of her body, every line of her form, trembling with the force of it all. He meets her gaze, one eyebrow raised but a bit of surprise flitting about in his acidic eyes. The longer she looks, the blurrier her vision gets. She doesn't figure it out until she fells the wetness on her cheeks, soft like kisses, and the world all goes to hell _no no no she doesn't want to cry in front of him, no no no, but she can't stop stop stop it!_

She turns away, scrubbing at her cheeks fiercely, hiccuping now as she feels her shoulders shake. He still holds her arm, grip uncompromising and cold. He doesn't offer comfort, although he can see her tears as clearly as anyone, but just stands there looking away and waiting for her to get a hold of herself.

She hears him sigh softly, as if impatient.

Kairi has never hated anyone so much before in her life.


	18. For Future Need

**Title**: For Future Need

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #28 - Wada Calcium CD3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU and mildly perverted. What more could you want? XD Mild sexual references, but nothing really dirty.

* * *

"Kairi, you should try this."

He tosses her a bottle, which she catches with a little fumbling on her part. Once it's safely in her hands, she glances down at the label.

"Wada Calcium CD3?"

He grins, nodding, looking rather pleased with himself. "Yup. You need more calcium."

She raises an eyebrow, a teasing smile gliding on her lips. "And why is that, exactly?"

His grin turns wicked as he leans in close. "Calcium leads to strong bones. Strong bones can take a lot of things. A _lot_ of things." His hand touches her side, trailing down with lightly grazing fingertips to the tops of her jeans.

Laughing, she bats his hand away. "Jeez, Axel, you have a one-track mind!"

But she still takes the calcium pills. Just in case.


	19. Not the Reason Why

**Title**: Not the Reason Why

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #8 - our own world

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: KHII, after game, spoilers. Not as long as I would have liked it, but oh well.

* * *

"You still think about him, don't you?"

Kairi blinks, looking at Sora, then quickly drops her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He snorts softly, more amused than annoyed. "Of course you do, Kairi." There's a sad note to his voice, as if he pities her. As if she's just a weak, delicate woman who can't help but wail over others.

Kairi curls her hands into fists and raises her eyes. There are many retorts on her tongue -- that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was; that Sora should know better -- he helped him, didn't he?; that she's _glad_ he captured her.

"It's all right," Sora says, coming forward and wrapping his arms around her. "He was pretty good, there in the end."

Kairi remains stiff in his arms, biting her lip to keep from telling Sora off. It's not his fault, not really. He doesn't know any better.

She longs to tell Sora that she doesn't think about Axel because she feels sorry for him. That's just silly, because Axel would be furious with her for it. She thinks about him for an entirely different reason, one she knows will fade after a while like a dying lover's kiss, but one that is still fierce and open and aching right now.

In this world, it doesn't matter that Axel helped out in the end. He's still a Bad Guy. He still hurt people.

Sometimes, Kairi hates this world.


	20. Ashes

**Title**: Ashes

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #17 - kHz (kilohertz)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: I don't think I used the prompt quite right, but oh well. I rather like it. Another darker look at Axel, because I love him all sexy and dangerous. :3

* * *

She can taste ashes in her mouth.

He's burnt everything, leaving the grass brown-dead and the buildings tumbled down, bricks and wood mixing with the rocks of the dirt road.

He stands at the edge, teetering slightly, chest heaving with exhilaration. There's a crazy, wild smile on his face. His hands are still outstretched, and Kairi can see the flames even though they're gone. He stands amidst the ashes, not seeming to see the bodies or hear the reverberations of their screams in the air, racing towards nothing at a thousand miles a second.

Or perhaps they're only echoing in her own mind.

Licking her lips and feeling them crack beneath her tongue, she slowly walks forward, eyes on him, watching warily. He's a wild beast, about to pounce at any moment.

A part of her thinks about running, escaping.

The other part knows he'll burn her far before she takes even a dozen steps.

So she approaches him, keeping her movements unthreatening, and stands silently at his elbow. When he doesn't acknowledge her presence, she softly says, "Axel, let's go." She doesn't want to stay a moment longer, and it's all she can do to keep from throwing up.

He glances at her, eyes glazed with the power of it all, and Kairi sees death in him, permeating the air around him. The fire is his lover, and he sheds her kisses on the ground and in the air, following the wild dance that lies in his veins.

Ashes fall from the sky, softly softly, and Kairi shivers in the heat.


	21. RainbowColored Waters

**Title**: Rainbow-Colored Waters

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #2 - news; letter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU. It's a lil' abstract, but I kinda like it. :3

* * *

Secret kisses in the backs of allies, quick and hot and desperate. Her father would kill her if he ever found out, but they're careful, so very careful.

Letters sent old-style, with pen and paper and often messily written on his part. She doesn't dare trust the computer and email, because it's all too easy to access her account and look at what she's sending. She doesn't have a cell phone, and he doesn't have a landline that works, so they resolve to be old-fashioned all the way.

He's a bad boy, violent and with a smirk on his face that tells the world he doesn't give a shit. She's the good one, an angel to most, kind and a model student. He eases into her life, slowly at first, then faster until she can never quite catch her breath. It was boring, before he came. Now her life is sparkled with rainbow-colored water that glints and shines in both the light and the dark.

She tries to reform him, after a while. She doesn't get very far before he tells her to stop. They don't see each other for a week after that, and when he returns to her, knocking softly on her first-floor window, he kisses her so gently she wants to cry. He doesn't apologize, and neither does she, and they pretend to forget. But he changes, a little. Not enough that most would notice, but she does. She sees the calmness settling into him, folding over his shoulders like a mantle, dissolving into his body as he stops going to his gang so much and instead begins looking for a job.

She sneaks out of the house with him, even though she knows it isn't good for her. _He_ isn't good for her, but she can't stop.

They have sex on the night of her seventeenth birthday, and Kairi knows there's no going back. She's tangled up in him now, hopelessly ensnared, and she doesn't know whether or not to be afraid.

Graduation comes with roses and black gowns and he's not there. She's hurt, but she hides it, just like she hides him, pushing him deep-down inside her where her heart is.

He comes later, after the party, to kiss her and smile and ask in a still moment if she's ready to leave.

She knows she's not, and she says so. His face grows stormy, but he doesn't leave her. Not yet.

The last letter she receives from him contains only two lines.

_I've decided to go to New York City, where there's better job opportunities._

_See ya, babe._

There isn't any soft emotion in the letter, and she realizes that perhaps he hadn't changed so much after all.

She tears the letter up and lets it burn in the fireplace, but keeps all the rest in a box at the bottom of her closet.

A month later, after no contact and too many tears on her part because she can't get away from him and she thinks she loves him, she receives an envelope in the mail. There isn't a letter inside -- just the envelope, with the address he's offering her.

_304 Brookside Apartments, 26th Street_

It's written in a crazy, looping hand that she would recognize in an instant, and Kairi decides to take up the ballet offer in New York City after all.


	22. Like Silk

**Title**: Like Silk

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #26 - if only I could make you mine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: *stares* Axel's POV this time. w00t?

* * *

She's slipping away, falling away from him like silk, soft and beautiful and fragile, sliding through his fingers so swiftly he can't grip her. She's beautiful like silk, too, and he knows she's far stronger than she looks. Her shoulder, thin and bony (but not as bony as his), bear a far larger burden than she should have to bear. But she does anyway, without complaint, going through the trials with a loud mouth that he'd like to kiss and a sharp glare.

She's beautiful. He can't deny that.

He pretends to have emotions to fill up the empty space in himself, filling him to the brim. He fills himself to the brim and beyond with her, because she's real and strong and he wishes he could really love him, but he can't. He can only pretend, and she never even notices.

She slips away from him, reaching out for Sora, stupid stupid stupid Sora who steals everything from him, and Axel knows that he hates Sora (pretends to hate, because that's the most he can manage).

He stares blankly at her, ignoring her glare, her hot temper, her fiery eyes, and turns away because it's the only thing he can do.

He walks away, leaving her in The Castle That Never Was, and Axel wishes for a different world where she would love him and he could love at all, where she was his, only his.

But there isn't such a world, and he walks away, boots clicking loudly on the cold, white floor of a castle that doesn't really exist.

He walks away, but there was nothing there to leave in the first place. Not really.


	23. Take Me Away

**Title**: Take Me Away

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #22 - cradle

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Another drabble (because I'm addicted, obviously). :D AU.

* * *

He isn't one to be tender. He kisses rough and hard and smirks more than smiles.

But when she gathers the courage to lay against his chest for the first time, eyes on the movie so he can't see how red her face is, he doesn't pause in wrapping his arms around her. He holds her tight and close, as if protecting her from all the horrors of the world.

She smiles slightly. He never ceases to surprise her. With his breath warm against her ear, she rests her head against his shoulder and lets the beating of his heart take her away.


	24. Pretty Smile

**Title**: Pretty Smile

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #24 - good night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU. I rather like this one, I'll admit. :3 (and no, I have no excuse for not updating in forever, besides college and my abysmal memory - I thought I had already uploaded all 30 Kisses.) Thank you for the reviews, everyone! They warm my heart! :o)

* * *

The train was quiet, or at least as quiet as the relatively loud vehicle could be. It bumped along steadily, rattling over the tracks, but the movement was somewhat soothing. It was nearing evening, with bits of darkness gathering in the sky to slowly creep down, like spilled ink on a canvas of town houses and cobbled streets.

She sat by herself in the corner, holding her bag on her lap and reading silently. She couldn't concentrate on the words though, not really, especially after such a grueling practice. Nevertheless, to avoid conversation with one of the other strangers on the train, she pretended to read, succeeded sporadically along the way.

_Two more stops_, she thought blearily, glancing up when the train shuddered to a halt to allow the few people on the platform to board. No one got off, and the train soon rattled off again.

"This seat open?"

She looked up, blinking at the tall person before her. Her brain felt slow, sluggish, tired. She nodded, shrugging mentally. Why shouldn't the man sit there? She didn't care. She just wanted to get home.

He sat with a brief smile, all long limbs and bony frame. She lowered her head over her book again, pretending to read while secretly watching him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall and gangly, with red hair that looked fake and clothes that had seen better days. He looked relatively clean, though.

He grinned, emerald eyes flickering to her briefly. Kairi turned away, flustered that he had caught her staring. He gave a soft chuckle, and it seemed to permeate her skin, finding her blood to let the warmth rush through her entire body, as if she had been kissed. He had a nice laugh.

_Nice laugh or not_, she told herself sternly, _he's still a stranger_. She didn't want to get involved with - even talk - with someone she didn't know.

Apparently, however, he had other ideas.

"Isn't it awfully late for a young girl like you to be out and about?"

Kairi stiffened slightly, glancing more fully at him now. He had a full-on grin plastered on his face. _Is he mocking me?_

She thought about ignoring him and continuing to read. But a little part of her said that would be too rude. She wasn't rude by nature.

"I had dance practice," she finally answered. It was surprising how easy the words fell through her parted lips.

"Oh, a dancer, are you?" Now he was _definitely_ mocking her. "What are you, a ballerina?"

She frowned at the very idea. "No. Jazz."

Surprise briefly flickered over his face, erasing the smug look. "Really. How fascinating."

She turned slightly, facing him more fully, a slight frown obvious on her petite lips. "And why, exactly, is that fascinating?"

"Whoa, princess, no need to get so uptight," he said, laughing lightly. "You need to loosen up."

She pressed her lips together tightly and didn't reply.

"I'll tell you what," he said, "I'll help with that."

"With what?" She couldn't quite suppress the outrage.

"Loosening you up."

She couldn't tell if he was being crude or not, but she settled for a scowl anyway. "No, thank you."

She turned back to her book, determined to read this time.

The train shuddered to a halt, and Kairi realized that her stop had come. She rose gratefully and began to walk to the doors without a glance back.

"Good night, princess."

She paused, which was perhaps the stupidest thing she had done all day. She paused, and looked back, to see the red-haired stranger still grinning at her. "You should try just smiling and not talking," she said, the words out before she could stop them. "At least that way people only notice your good looks instead of your awful tongue."

His laughter was still echoing in her ears after the doors had closed and the train rattled on into the night.

"Good night," she whispered to the silence surrounding her.

Then, readjusting her bag, she began the short walk home, a smile unknown on her lips.


	25. IronStrong

**Title**: Iron-Strong

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #16 - invincible; unrivaled

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Another AU.

* * *

He walks through the halls with a strut, head up and cocked to one side, a glint in his eyes that say that he knows he's all that. He isn't used to being challenged. He's used to people fawning over him, idolizing him, pushing him higher and higher until he's the _guy_ at the school. The guy everyone loves.

He's a bad boy, fiery and passionate and he kisses too much for his own good, probably, sleeps with girls just to show his territory and because he's out to have fun.

It isn't until she comes, with hair as fiery as his, that he's forced to pause, hesitate, take a glance back.

She's the new girl, they tell him, nodding as if imparting some great secret. The new girl who has steel beneath her cotton candy exterior. He's interested. He can't deny that.

So, one day late in the afternoon, when she emerges from an art activity with paint on her jeans and a smudge of baby-blue on one cheek, he's waiting for her, leaning against the lockers opposite the classroom with a grin that could break any girl's heart.

She takes one look at him, sniffs, and walks away.

It's the first time in a long, long time that he's been challenged. His interest in piqued. Like a cat, he'll be killed by curiosity one day.

He isn't sure he cares.

"Hey," he says the next morning, cool and suave and _Axel_. He gives her a winning smile.

She returns it with a frosty glare and walks away. Again.

He's frozen still for a minute, mouth half-open in shock. Then, anger flickering through him for a rapid moment, he hurries forward to grab her arm. "It's just polite to return a greeting," he says, scolding lightly, the irritation clear beneath the words.

Her eyes narrow. "I refuse to be polite to someone who views girls as territory to be conquered." She jerks out of his suddenly weak hold and stomps away.

Staring after her, he's faced for the first time with a challenge, a rival, and one which he never would have suspected in a million years.

He feels the grin curl his lips, the anticipation clench in his gut. He's ready for this. He's gone too long without a challenge.

000 000 000 000

He doesn't understand it. He's done everything he can think of. He's tried wooing her, flattering her, and down-right asking her. But she refuses to bend, standing with an iron-strong back and eyes that never change. When she talks to him at all it's in short, clipped tones. More often than not she doesn't even grace him with those.

It's late - she has another art club meeting, only she's decided to finish her project while the others leave. He slips into the room when he's sure she's alone, and she gives a soft sigh upon seeing him.

He stands before her, hands in his black jean pockets, a frown dark on his face. "Fine," he announces, sudden and harsh because this is the only thing he can do. "Fine. You win."

She freezes, momentarily tensing up, disbelief crossing her face. Then she grins, relaxes, every muscle in her body loosening as the sun breaks out on her face.

"Finally," she says, relief clear in her voice. "Now we're getting somewhere."

He stands there for a moment, flabbergasted, before laughing so hard he can't quite breathe.


	26. Carousel

**Title**: Carousel

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #15 - perfect blue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: ...nothing, really. Warning for language and non explicit sex.

* * *

It goes on and on and on, a carousel with bright lights and spinning horses that gleam mockingly at the children who sit upon peeling painted seats.

She clings as best as she can, riding out the fights and the way he's so damn annoying, because her only goal is Sora (_damn it, Sora, this is all your stupid fault_).

It's an endless chain of name calling and banter and stolen kisses when she can't think of anything else to do in order to shut him up, and he smirks against her skin in _such_ a lovely way that she does it again the next day.

None of it matters. He doesn't care - _can't_ care - and she only wants Sora to come back to her.

He laughs when she tells him that, and says that he knows, and she suddenly finds herself teary-eyed for no good reason except for that she's lost her purpose, even when she whispers it to herself every night. She doesn't know what she wants anymore, and she can't deal with any of it, so she pushes it away, denies it and lets Axel fuck her because she's good at denial and she wonders whether it's better to deny him or Sora and where _she_ fits in all of this.

She clings to the painted horse, staring sightlessly at the sky stretching above her in a perfect, endless blue that suddenly seems disgustingly, horrifyingly _fake_.


	27. Because it Always Happens

**Title**: Because it Always Happens

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #18 - "say ahh~"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU and some harmless fun. :]

* * *

"Say aaahh~!"

He growls and turns his face away, ignoring the way she's smiling at him. "No," he mutters against the cloth of his shirt. "I won't."

She laughs and leans in closer, waving the spoon just enough so he can clearly see the medicine in it but not enough so it spills. "You need to take it, Axel. You're _sick_."

He glares at her in what he hopes is menacing, but seeing as she just continues to smile, he doesn't think it is. "No. And who the hell puts medicine in a spoon anymore?"

"I do, obviously. Now open wide!"

She leans in again, touching the spoon against his lips, and he reluctantly parts them and lets her slide the despicable stuff in so he can swallow it (and practically choke, damn her).

She laughs and starts to retreat, saying, "I'll go get you chicken soup now, okay?"

_Hell no_. He grabs her wrist and pulls her forward against him roughly. Her lips hit his a little harder than expected, but he starts kissing her enthusiastically nevertheless. After she gets over her shock, she responds, not seeming to care that he's sick and now she will be too, give or take a day.

When he lets her go, she's breathless and frowning.

"What?" he demands, slightly annoyed that she's not grinning like lunatic after making out with _him_.

She pulls at her bottom lip, her tongue moving just behind her teeth.

"That medicine really _is_ awful, isn't it?"

He smirks. Axel: 1, Kairi: 0.


	28. Persuasive Argument

**Title**: Persuasive Argument

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #13 - excessive chain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: Um. I wanted to get this one done quickly, and this is what happened... it's dialogue only, which I rather like doing, challenging or no. But yeah. Nothing deep here folks. Just a little fun. ^^ My idea is that Kairi is trying to convince Axel to kiss her. No idea why, though. XD

* * *

"Axel, come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'll say it again: no."

"Just think about it!"

"Why should I?"

"For me?"

"Oh yes. Because _that_ will convince me."

"Ugh! You're so _mean_!"

"And your point is?"

"That you're mean!"

"Wow. I am in awe of your reasoning skills, Kairi. Really. You've completely won me over. I'll do whatever you say, as long as you keep speaking."

"Oh, hahah. Real funny. I'm going to hold you to that promise, sarcasm or no."

"Well, what a sticky situation for me. I guess I'll have to go and buy earplugs. Either that, or die from your constant chattering."

"Oh, shut up."

"Gladly."

"..."

"..."

"...hey, Axel?"

"_No_."


	29. The Way You Look Tonight

**Title**: The Way You Look Tonight

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #14 - radio-cassette player

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Nor do I own Frank Sinatra's "The Way You Look Tonight." This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: AU. It doesn't really feel up to some of my other things (the writing is very straightforward, but that could be because I'm rushing to get this done before I leave), but I guess I need to do these kind of things every now and then. :3 Also, Demyx/Namine side pairing. For the purpose of this fic, Tidus and Selphie are Kairi's younger siblings. It's also terribly corny. :D

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this."

Namine patted Kairi's arm sympathetically, a frown creasing her face. "It'll be okay, Kairi," she said soothingly.

Kairi gave Namine a _look_. "No, it won't." She moaned, somewhat theatrical and unable to care. "I can't believe this. The senior prom - the defining moment for all couples, for all girls - and I can't go." With another moan, she dropped her head on her knees.

Namine sighed and continued her patting. "Are you sure you can't convince your parents to let you go?"

A brisk shake of Kairi's head destroyed that idea. "I can't. This business meeting of theirs is huge, by all accounts. They can't miss it. Which means I've got to stay home and babysit."

"Why can't they just hire a babysitter?" Sora asked, leaning around Namine, face scrunched with confusion.

She rolled her eyes. "Because the usuals have their own proms to go to, or aren't available, and they don't want to hire someone they don't know." It was a valid excuse, and Kairi knew that good and well, but she couldn't get over the fact that she would be missing her senior prom. She and Namine had been planning for ages. Kairi had even worked her butt off to make sure Demyx would take Namine and make the night perfect for her friend. She should have been more concerned with her own date - after all, Axel never had been very reliable, to say the least. But at least she had roped him into going. Now none of that mattered anyway.

Kairi pushed herself off the wall, running a hand through her hair and grabbing her bag. "I'm gonna go. No point moaning about it any more, right?" She tried to put on a smile, failing miserably.

"What about Axel?" Sora asked, swinging his legs and letting his heels bump gently into the bricks below him.

Kairi paused, biting her lip. She didn't really fancy telling him, especially after she made such a big deal about the prom in the first place.

Hopping off the wall with little grace and nearly falling, Namine gave Kairi a wide smile. "Don't worry. I'll do the dirty deed for you."

Kairi gave her friend a hug in thanks. "Hope you guys have fun."

Namine nodded, and continued to do so long after Kairi had disappeared. Leaning down next to her, Sora raised one eyebrow. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Namine let a slow, cattish grin spread over her face. "Indeed I do. Let's go find Axel."

It took roughly thirty minutes to track down the elusive redhead. When they finally did, he rolled his eyes and only left his friends reluctantly and at Demyx's urging.

A hallway down from the majority of the students still hanging around, Axel stopped and leaned lazily against the wall, eyes flickering up and down them as if afraid they were carrying some explosive. He probably would have asked to use them if that was the case, but Namine tried not to let such thoughts distract her. She had a mission, and she would fulfill it. She might not understand what Kairi saw in Axel - well, he could be nice sometimes, and he was hot, sure, but he was still a pompous ass sometimes - but she would do anything for Kairi.

"Kairi wanted me to tell you that she can't make it to the prom," Namine said, calm and sure, feeling safer with Sora next to her and Demyx peering curiously around the corner (what a cute little idiot).

Axel, mouth open to say something, froze. He blinked slowly, measuring Namine to see if she was making a joke. When it was obvious she wasn't, he gave a heavy sigh. "Damn. Why not? She's bugged me on end to go, and I've got a tux and everything, and now she's backing out?"

"It's not her fault," Sora put in. "Her parents are making her stay home and babysit." He gave a brief overview of the situation.

Axel sighed again when the brunette finished, and Namine could have sworn she saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes. "Well, I guess there's nothing to do, then."

"Ah ah ah, not so fast." Namine, grinning from ear to ear, rocked back on her heels. "I have an idea, if you want to hear it. It'll make Kairi over-the-moon happy."

Axel didn't even hesitate, and Namine decided that he wasn't such a bad guy after all.

000 000 000 000

The house was relatively silent. In the living room, Tidus and Selphie were half-asleep in front of the TV. Kairi knew she shouldn't have let them watch as much as they were, but she didn't feel up to entertaining them. She knew she was being silly for sulking so much, and she really had gotten over most of her annoyance at missing the prom, but she had built the idea up so much in her head, idolized it so much, that she couldn't help it. She was a stupid, shallow girl sometimes, a girly-girl, even though she took karate and was on the swim team. She loved her high school, and this last big event - outside of graduation, of course - was suddenly no longer attainable.

Besides, she really had been looking forward to dancing with Axel. To being with Axel. Because, even if some people said he was an egotistical jerk, she liked him. He wasn't like that around her (well, not much, anyway). He was sweet, in his own way, and he was a good kisser, and he always made her laugh. He knew how to have _fun_, and she was never happier than when she was with him.

The doorbell rang, jerking Kairi out of her thoughts. Letting the spoon fall into the half-demolished pint of chocolate ice cream, she rose and reluctantly made her way to the foyer.

"Hey."

Kairi knew she was staring, but she couldn't help it. Axel, decked out in the tux she had helped him pick out, holding a corsage in one hand and a large, bulky object she couldn't make out in the other, smiled at her.

"H-hey," she whispered, gripping the door tightly to keep herself straight. She suddenly felt exposed and inadequate, wearing nothing but an old T-shirt, shorts, and socks that bagged and fell around her ankles. "What are you doing here? Didn't Namine-"

He smiled again, and her heart stuttered to a stop. "Yeah, she did. And she also suggested I do something."

Kairi blinked.

"She didn't say what. Just that I should do _something_. Come here tonight. So I decided I would. Can I come in?"

She moved aside wordlessly, letting him enter and closing the door behind him. He'd been to her house before, but only in daylight and never looking so stunning in his half-buttoned tux and undone tie.

He glanced around briefly, waved hello to a sleepy and uninterested Selphie (Tidus, to Kairi's relief, was snoring loudly - he wouldn't have shut up near Axel, due to his extreme reverence of the older male), and confidently made his way to the kitchen. Handing her the corsage, which she took with hand that shook, he hefted the other object onto the counter. To Kairi's shock, it was an old, beaten up radio-cassette player.

Seeing her look, Axel laughed even as he plugged it in. "I know. It's Stone Age old, but I lent the CD player to Roxas, and he still hasn't given it back. Besides, I don't have a CD of this song, so I thought this would be better anyway. Are you going to put that on, or just stand there holding it?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Kairi took out the corsage and pinned it to her shirt. It looked ridiculous, but Axel seemed pleased.

With a click and a whirl, the player started up. The soft notes of Frank Sinatra's _The Way You Look Tonight_ started.

Kairi felt her mouth fall open.

"Oh," she whispered as it suddenly clicked and began to make sense. She turned suddenly teary eyes to Axel. "Oh, Axel-"

He stopped her short with a small bow, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Holding out a dance to her, he asked, "Would you care to dance, Kairi?"

She took his hand, and he pulled her close, not seeming to care that she was in old, ratty clothes instead of a dress, that her hair was hanging around her shoulders instead of in a bun, that she wasn't wearing heels but socks.

He pulled her close, and she could feel him smile - softly, gently - against her skin.

"Thank you," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Anything for you, Kairi."

She didn't need a prom anymore - it was gaudy and fake and who cared about socializing? The only thing she needed was Axel's arms around her, his lips brushing her ear, knowing that he had done this for her, only for her.

Smiling, wondering if she could burst from happiness, Kairi let Axel lead her around the kitchen floor, swaying gently to music from an old radio-cassette player.

_Just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight._


	30. Deadman's Wonderland

**Title**: Deadman's Wonderland

**Author**: Riake

**Pairing**: Axel/Kairi

**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts

**Theme**: #4 - our distance and that person

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Author Notes**: KHII, end of game, spoilers. I'm trying out semi-new style, and I rather think I like it. :] And wow! LAST ONE! YES~ Along with Autumn's Leaves, this would have to be my favorite. ^^ And again: YAY I'M DONE~

* * *

Kairi knows what beauty is.

_He laughs and winks and gives her a long look, bright-ugly green eyes skittering over her form and making her even more nervous. He tosses his head back and grins, chin up and proud and he's so sure of herself that it makes her want to punch him._

When she was eight years old, she once threw a royal tantrum because she hated storms, she really really did.

_He drags her through the rain and the thunder and lightning, and he __**is**__ the lightning, powerful and angry and so full of hate it makes her sick._

It takes a long time for someone to get into her good graces if they don't make a good first impression.

_He isn't admirable, or valiant - he's her kidnapper, and she hates him. Or she tells herself she does, anyway, even after he stops being horrible to her and is simply there, sometimes kind sometimes not in his own peculiar way._

Kairi is usually graceful, but sometimes her feet slide out from under her and she falls hard enough to make her head ache.

_He catches her by the elbow, holding her up off the ground easily, grinning down at her with a mocking look on his face. "Don't fall, princess," and she thinks it's too late._

She spends long evenings with Selphie discussing love and whether or not she loves Sora (never Riku, although she flirts with him sometimes, admittedly).

_"You must really love the kid to go to such lengths for him," he muses. She raises her head and meets his gaze calmly. _

"_Yes," and her tongue is heavy in her mouth._

Kairi has faced danger far more often than she should.

_He grabs her by the hand and forces her to run, which is stupid because his legs are twice as long as hers and she has to really push herself to even keep up. But he keeps tugging, stony and silent and tells her not to look back. She does anyway, and sees the dark forms mixing with white, but the fear remains hidden somewhere she can't find it, dulled by the fact that his hand is warm around her own and she can feel him start to grin as he prepares to find a place suitable to fight._

She's always hated cramped spaces.

_His thigh is flush against hers, and she can't move without bumping into him in some way or another. Against her shoulder, she can feel him laugh, and she tries not to blush._

She's never kissed anyone.

_Staring up at him, anger after another of their spats making her hot and cold, Kairi wonders what it would be like to kiss Axel. She turns away a second later, just because she can't contemplate such a thing when she really might do it._

Kairi has always followed her heart, even when it was stupid.

_He doesn't look sad - just bitter - and a foul taste grows in her mouth the longer she watches him. "How can you even live?" she asks before she can stop herself, and the look he gives her - dead, cold, cruel - makes her shrink away and reminds her that he's not all fun and games and that he doesn't have a heart doesn't have one._

She's seen blood before.

_She's not afraid, even though she should be, and Axel looks beautiful with the red splattered across his face and pale skin._

She still giggles when Sora gives one of his (nearly patented) goofy grins.

_He's sly and cold and still proud, oh so proud, and nothing at all like Sora, her cute little sweet beautiful Sora, and Kairi thinks she likes bad boys after all._

Kairi understands the impossible.

_He's walking away, boots clicking on the whiteblack floor, and Kairi just wants to cry. A part of her breaks, pieces chipping off around the edges of her heart that she would gladly give to him. "Axel," she starts, but he pauses and looks over her shoulder, acidic eyes immediately silencing her. _

"_Bye, princess."_

She deludes herself often enough.

_His laugh is brittle, and she thinks that, if she had the chance, she would be able to turn him into someone different - someone who could laugh without the anger or the hurt or any of that, just laugh for the sheer pleasure of it._

Kairi has seen death before.

_She nods and tries not to think, just runs with Namine and knows that he's gone gone gone was never there in the first place._

Kairi knows that he never would have let her anyway.

_"Come on, Kairi," Sora says, reaching out to lead her through the castle. She doesn't take his hand, but she follows._

Kairi isn't afraid to cry.

_She sits on the beach, tears on her face and dribbling down her chin without any beauty at all to them, and she knows he wouldn't want her to cry for him - it's a waste of time, he'd say - but she can't help it and ends up crying so hard she makes herself sick._

Kairi understand reality when it smacks her in the face.

_Destiny Islands is boring. She plasters a smile on her face and laughs and jokes with her boys, and tries to put her heart into it. Still, she saves a little part of it for him, just because she's stupid like that._

Kairi wakes up, because Wonderland only lasts so long.


End file.
